


Library Tryst - Sweet

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Libraries, Library Sex, Research, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the characters from Stay With Me, Tom returns home after being away, eager to do some research for his next role. His only distraction, his anxious ex-assistant girlfriend, has been missing him. </p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Tryst - Sweet

**Library Tryst - Sweet**

There’s something so real, so rewarding about researching in a library, surrounded by untapped knowledge if one just finds the correct tome. That one volume that contains the clue or phrase that speaks to an individual, that one nugget to hold close to heart for a character. Tom Hiddleston, successful actor, fancied himself a forward thinking man, unafraid of the advances in technology and science. He found his iPhone, iPad, and Mac essentials in keeping his priorities, appointments, meetings, auditions, fittings, and interviews organized. These gadgets were all invaluable for organization and quick reference or the occasional mental stimulation.

He couldn’t completely dedicate himself to do unapologetic intense investigation on metal, plastic and electricity. He was a tactile person, he needed to feel the weight of exploration in his palms, craved it. Like a woman, hardback books and written words were so erotic in their own way, and should be savored, touched, worshipped. The choice was clear for him, ink stains and paper cuts over binary code on an LCD screen. 

As he heaved another heavy book onto the wooden library table, Tom heard his girlfriend of a year sigh audibly. They’d been apart about a month until a few hours ago when she collected him from the airport. She was so supportive of his career and his ambitions, not only because she used to work for him but because she loved him so completely. The fact that she was patient with him, to allow him to do some research when they hadn’t seen each other in a month’s time, spoke of how much she cared for him.

The phone call that he had been waiting for came as he was loading onto the airplane to return to his Katherine. This was the one role he had wanted.  _The one!_  He couldn’t wait to get started on the research, and she understood. A phone call to his mate at RADA gained him access to their library after hours and he dragged Kat along with him. As anxious as he was to bury his fingers in books, he missed her while he was on location. His guilty conscience wouldn’t allow him to leave her home and he didn’t want to leave her behind either.

Silently he reached over and squeezed her hand, a tender gesture amongst the piles of books. Kat met his blue gaze and smiled, amazed that he could set off such butterflies within her belly. This activity wasn’t her first or second choice for his first night home, but she didn’t want to be anywhere he wasn’t. As quickly as he looked at her and offered his hand, he was back in one of his books. She propped her feet on the wooden table, letting her cotton skirt ride up. Why attempt decorum or manners when she was in a deserted library with her boyfriend? His attention wrapped up in his research more than her or her bare legs.

Heaving herself out of the chair, she decided to find her own form of entertainment to pass what could turn into hours. Before disappearing into the literature section, she ran her fingers through his hair. The long strands of soft wavy red strands easily threaded between her digits. Possessed by the overwhelming need for him, she clenched a fistful of his hair, yanked his head back slowly, and landed a passionate, languid kiss on his lips. Their tongues touched and tasted briefly, to remind him what he was missing due to his must-do research. He chuckled in the back of his throat while their mouths worked together to relearn each other after the long separation.

Kat winked as she pulled out of the kiss and made her way to the other side of the building. Anticipating the scrape of the chair on the floor and his footfalls behind her, she was honestly disappointed when she reached the Victor Hugo section without him and no response from him. The ache of missing him would obviously have to wait until he was not preoccupied with the new role. She loved how eager he was to play a role truthfully and thoroughly, but there were times she wished he was as willing to drop everything for her.

She chided herself for the unfair thought, because there were times he couldn’t wait to get her home to show her how much he missed her. There were times he put her before his career, like when she got news that her mother passed away. Kat was estranged from her mother; even so Tom flew to her to spend a few hours holding her, making her feel loved and remind her that he was her family. She sighed again happily as she remembered the endless number of random texts, emails, phone and skype calls. They never went more than 24 hours without talking, without expressing their love for the other, the time away incrementally deepening their feelings for one another.

As she ran her hand over the spines of some of her favorite literary novels, suddenly she was pushed into them roughly. A solid wall of flesh was behind her, pressing her into the shelf. Tom growled in her ear before sweeping her hair aside to nip at the back of her neck. His hands groped at her thighs, greedily hiking up the material of her skirt to get to her skin. As his hands met the smooth skin of her legs, he pushed his hips into her, letting feel what effect she had on him.

His assault on her took her completely by surprise, she didn’t hear his approach. Attempting to gather her thoughts and emotions, she tried to voice her pleasure. Tom smirked at her buoyantly, “Shall we try being quiet, love? We are in a library.”

With her skirt bunched in his hands, he slid the garment off her body with a quick tug as she rested her head back against his shoulder. Exposing her neck for him, she moaned quietly as he licked the exposed column of her neck, dizzying her. His other hand slid around her belly, pulling her further into his body, enveloping her in his being. Kat nearly swooned with the overwhelming need for him, how powerfully she loved him and how much he meant to her. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to a nearby table, kissing her reverently. He whispered into her lips, “I’ve missed you so much.”

He placed her in the middle of the table, taking by her beauty and her loyalty to him. Easing her blouse up and off, he dropped it on the floor, his hands roaming overly the newly visible skin. Unclasping her bra, he kissed and nipped at her shoulder in front of him, skimming the straps off with caresses. He said into her skin, his lips feathery light, “You are magnificent, and I don’t tell you nearly enough.” She whimpered from the sheer tumultuous tornado of emotion he stirred within her heart. Leaning over her, starting at the small of her back, he licked the line of her spine all the way up as he freed himself from his pants and boxer-briefs.

A soft strangled cry from her lips echoed around the large open space, the great need for him burning within her, to her very core. Crawling onto the table with her while removing his shirt, he laid his body over hers with only the small scrap of her panties between them. Skin to skin, heat to heat, lover to lover, and the felt complete in those moments before making love. The vulnerability of being with another person so intimately and the pure, unchecked honestly was intense, and every time she fell deeper in love with him. He confessed, “You were teasing me before, desperate for affection. I noticed. I should have taken you home, given you the proper consideration of my undivided attention before all else.”

Running his hands over her hair down her bare arms, he caught her panties on his way down, peeling them from her body. He purred, “My Katherine.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, lost in his words and his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Yours, always…”

With great tenderness, he pushed into the warmth of her body, filling her, filling him. Her heart expanded impossibly as she opened up to him even more. As he pulled, she pushed her hips against his, they bodies working in tandem, together. Always together. Attachment and devotion kept their bodies entwined to a perfect crescendo. The emotion feeding their pleasure to the delicious crisis. Their cries filled the room with pure sweetness and rich, exquisite ardor.


End file.
